roleplayincorportedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mediterainian
The Start in Octo Canyon Medi was born in Octo Canyon, her parents unknown. She was nicknamed Medi soon after most learned her name, as her name was relatively long. Beginning in Octo Canyon, she fought with the Octarians, despite her different appearance. She started out with the same gear, but struggled handling an Octoshot. With this being a problem, she was rarely put on the field, but was kept out just to train. With little improvement, she was eventually thrown out on the field again, and eventually faced off against the Delta 5 leader himself while he was out and about. The two fought, but Toon eventually left Medi on her own, Medi saw where and who he retreated to, but did nothing and only retreated herself. She continued assisting other Octarians on the field, until a very specific day came, and she then left. She didn't go to Inkopolis or anywhere near it for long, because she immediately retreated to the Deepsea Metro. The Deepsea Metro and encountering Toon Similarly to how another family went among the Metro, Medi kept under the radar. That is until she saw a familiar inkling of before. He was alone, possibly returning from a mission, judging by a jagged, lightning-bolt-like, half-healed wounding across his face. The gear and Ink color was familiar, but new scarrings to the Inkling made Medi think twice before she finally decided to go over and help. This is when she figured out it was the inkling of before when introductions happened. This made her judge her choice at the time, but after a small conversation, she didn't regret the choices she made. Both had changed, and they'd get along just fine. The VA and discovering an elemental-like power Medi met up with the rest of the team she saw before. Turns out it was the Delta 5, and things had been different when she and Toon first encountered each other. After a long explanation and a talk after, Medi decided to join in and help. With a bit of planning, she was now ready to be included within the next attack...and she didn't have to struggle with using her Octoshot any more, as she now wielded a weapon she was much better at: A Kensa Dynamo Roller. Out on the field, this is where it came into play. Medi was taking out several shadow-like octarians left and right. With how often she came here, she figured this place would never become the place she'd die at. Yet, that was a big lie, but that'll be shown off later. Within this chaos, a purple glimmer came from the handle of the Dynamo, similar to that of when a Special was ready. Even with how similar they were, they weren't the same. Medi would give a swipe of her roller, sending out a shockwave as black clouds filled the area, occasional purple entities flying through. These hit targets, taking them out soon after engulfing them in a purple fog. Whatever this was, it seemed escapable, but it was hard for the normal entities that were being attacked in this case. After the black clouds cleared, a few other shadow entities tried to fight, but were defeated with ease due to being outnumbered. Medi would scan the area, looking to her teammates. ...It was over, for now. The Delta 5 returned to base. VA Ambush Between the time of now and the next attack, a few things went wrong. Medi was watching over Calypso with the other members that had come to the forest with her. Those two were Toon(37) and Shade. This is when the VA decided to ambush them while they were down multiple members. Medi would hop up, standing in front of Calypso, Kensa Dynamo readied while the latter ran for cover. What they didn't know was as of now, the VA had come prepared. Inkzooka and Charger shots came down, one striking Shade-which happened to be a charger shot that hadn't reached full charge-immediately putting her out of the fight as she retreated. Toon had went after Caly, taking an Inkzooka shot while defending her-which luckily his armor prevented the worst case from happening as he quickly retreated. Medi was left to fend them off, and as it had obviously seemed, she was quickly taken down being overwhelmed by three attackers. Another VA Attack, but gone wrong. A few weeks later, another attack was conducted. This time, it wasn't the Delta 5 alone. They had two members for back-up: Riley and Inkwell, and a new member: Fivey. Once they set foot inside the Metro, the attack commenced quickly. It was worse than the first one months earlier, the Shadow Entities were stronger than before, but the Delta 5 kept up, thanks to the extra back-up. Abilities were being used here and there, and these were part of the reason the Delta 5 kept up so well. With Riley's dragon-like abilities, numerous Shadow Entities were taken out at once, Fivey and Medi were back-to-back, slightly beginning to get overwhelmed. With extra aid from Riley, the two launched back into the fight. Riley and Inkwell faced off multiple entities themselves. Till someone new joined in the fight without the Team knowing, sending out laser-like projectiles among the area to take out a few enemies, but some missed their targets, nearly hitting Delta 5 members, but one ended up hitting Medi, who had been fighting numerous Shadow Entities at the time, and killed her on the spot. In the end, the Delta 5 and its assistants were victorious, despite the losses of two members: Fivey and Medi Alt Timeline Ideas and Other Facts Relating to the Story Timeline Facts #Fivey died from being attacked by another opposing force after the VA fight, which hadn't gone by any name. #Riley was a close friend of Calypso's, and she'd sent him to help the Delta 5 while she was out of the action. #Medi's power was left unknown, not even Toon knows what it is. #Fivey and Medi were relatively close friends, it was most likely for the best they died close to together. #The Shadow Entities were former Sanitized Cephalopods, corrupted by the VA into Shadow-like formations that used Ink just like normal, living Cephalopods. #Shadow Flare knew Medi's powers, but due to the fact this version of her died, nobody ever knew what they were. Timeline Ideas/Facts #If Medi would have lived, she and Toon would have been together. #Saying Fivey lived after the attack, she would have insisted to become a full-blown Delta 5 member, and also wielded Medi's Dynamo to take her place. #Toon always had even the tiniest bit of feelings for Medi, even on their first encounter, this is why he would have been with her if she lived. #Shadow Flare knew Medi's powers, but due to the fact this version of her died, nobody ever knew what they were. #This set-up, if nobody had died, could have carried onto Tartar's Revenge, but I scrapped that idea when such ended up happening.